goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Gum Girl and her Friends go to the Movies
cut to Fiona's room where Gum Girl, SpongeBob, and Pikachu is babysitting her. Fiona: "Since the premiere of The Gumazing Gum Girl is today, we're all going to Regal Cinemas in Newington like we've planned to do so a few weeks ago! Let's all go into my toony-mobile!" Pikachu: Pika pika! 4 jump into the toony-moblie and they drove away from North Berwick and into Newington park the toony-mobile at Regal Cinemas and go inside the lobby Moe and Joe's Father: "Moe and Joe! Why did you watch The LEGO Elves Movie? You know that it was made by Warner Bros., and you're banned from watching anything made by Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and/or Cartoon Network. By the way, you should've watched a Gum Girl movie! So you will not get Regular Show on DVD. When we return home, we will switch it from Regular Show on Cartoon Network to SpongeBob Squarepants on Nickelodeon." Moe and Joe: (running away while their father chases them) "Nooo!" Girl and her friends walk up to the counter Lobby Worker: "Hello, and welcome to Regal Cinemas. You must be Gabby Gomez, Fiona Renee Burks, SpongeBob, and Pikachu." Fiona: "That's right!" SpongeBob: "Can we have 4 tickets for a Gum Girl movie at 7:30 pm, please?" Fiona: "And can we have a large bowl of popcorn and each one of the bottle of water for me, SpongeBob, Pikachu, and Gum Girl?" Lobby Worker: "Sure. Here you go." Gum Girl: "Thanks a lot!" Lobby Worker: "You're welcome. Enjoy the show!" 4 walk away from the counter and check the What Everyone Should Know About the Movie Rating System poster Gum Girl: "Hmm, amigos, I've heard that it's rated PG. So I will be like your parent, even though I'm your buddy." Fiona: "And it says that it may contain stuff that we don't like for ourselves." SpongeBob: "In that case, we will close our eyes on the scary parts!" 4 continue walking to: The theater. female usher appears Usher: "The movie is going to begin in approximately 10 minutes. Enjoy!" (leaves) zoom to Fiona spitball hits him on the head Fiona: "Ouch!" Gum Girl: (quietly) "What's wrong, Fee?" Fiona: "Something hit me on the head!" turns her head to Evil Mickey, with a drinking straw in his hands Evil Mickey: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Shooting spitballs is fun!" points to Evil Mickey SpongeBob: (quietly to Pikachu) "Pikachu, good eye! It must be Evil Mickey who shot a spitball at Fiona's head!" Fiona: (quietly) "You're a genius, SpongeBob! Shooting spitballs at people's heads can distract them and it is not good manners!" Gum Girl: (quietly) "Also, if anyone keeps misbehaving like that, he or she will have to leave the theater." SpongeBob: (quietly) "What's this on the screen?" YouTube video called "IT (2017) trailer, but it's Gum Girl" was shown. cut back to the theater scene. Elmo, Cookie Monster, and Evil Mickey are the only ones laughing, while the rest of the patrons become shocked Evil Mickey: (walking towards the stairs) "Yay! That ad should teach Gum Girl a lesson for getting me in dead meat!" Fiona: "No offense, Evil Mickey, but the video that you showed is a lie! Gum Girl is just a cartoon, not in real-life! The Gumazing Gum Girl is a rare superhero, even though we like Gum Girl. Gabby Gomez was obsessed with chewing gum and she's our ally, and Pikachu, SpongeBob, Gum Girl, and I respect his opinion on our show. How could they make a trailer for It but based on a different book, Evil Mickey?! It's a really scary video and Gum Girl is one of the protagonists in the world and we respect his opinions on stuff she hates but we like and stuff she likes but we hate." Gum Girl: "In short, vice versa. And I agree with Fiona. I never do anything wrong and I'm a good hero!" Mickey Mouse: "Evil me, did you replace the trailer for Miners with the video we just watched when none of the managers were looking?" Evil Mickey: "To tell you the darn truth, yes." Mickey Mouse: "Oh boy, Evil me! You don't replace the trailer with your own ad. Now you dropped the expectations of a miner fans for the film! Now you will be-" Usher: "Hey! What's going on here?" Gum Girl: "Ma'am, Evil Mickey must've replaced a trailer for Miners with el ventilador hizo remolque." Usher: "Thanks for telling me this." (to Evil Mickey) "Look, sir. You do not change the previews to show your personal ad. We ban all moviegoers' personal ads from being shown, yet you broke the policy. Therefore, you will be suspended from this movie theater for 3 months." Mickey Mouse: "I agree. How dare you offend Gum Girl? You know that she's a good hero! You're grounded for a million trillion years! This means no more adult shows and films. Plus, you lost the chance to see Creature Comforts when it is released in theaters! The only shows you will watch include SpongeBob Squarepants, Pokemon, The Care Bears Family, and more shows not made for adults. You are also forced to watch Scooby-Doo from now on!" Evil Mickey: (walking away with Mickey Mouse) "Noooooooo!" usher leaves Gum Girl: (quietly as everyone else begins smiling) "Phew, glad that's over with." SpongeBob: (quietly) "Now let's be a good audience and watch the movie when the previews are done!" (The end) Category:Grounded Videos Category:Non-Grounded Videos